


My life, My loves, My drive

by baby345



Series: Yo, these two are mine! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, they loved him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: "To the Hamiltons I regret to inform you on Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina."Eliza and Alexander Hamilton thought it was a normal morning, they didn't expect to hear that their trio was now down to two.





	My life, My loves, My drive

“Alexander there's a letter for us from south Carolina” Eliza voice drifted from downstairs the excitement heard loud and clear in her voice.

 

They had been waiting for weeks to hear back from john their last letter sent out a little after Philip was born, updating him on the state of his Favorite girl and little love.

 

Alexander perked up from being hunched over the baby’s crib, he took one more quick glance to make sure Philip was comfortable and reached out to lightly touch freckled cheeks that resembled

 

John so much it hurt to look at sometimes.

 

“ _He’ll be happy to know that Philip looks more and more like him everyday_ ” Alex thought fondly.

 

he made his way to the staircase absentmindedly touching the ring that was hidden behind his sleep shirt, it matched the one he knew that adore his dearest Betsy's neck as well, a vow taken in

secret for the one that was still gone, the missing piece to their puzzle.

 

They might not have been able to as wear it out publicly as the ones that gleamed on their finger but nonetheless it was still special he was still _theirs_.

“Betsey i hope you’re not reading it without me you know i hate reading over your shoulder”

 

alexander shot back a teasing lilt to his voice, He expected to hear his wife laugh echoing back at him or at least a retort, not the silence that greeted him when he finally made it to the kitchen.

 

He took a look around their favorite place to sit and gush about the third one in their little love story bantering over who got first pick at reading the letters john sent. Eliza eyes would light up

 

when parts addressing her came about her face becoming even more gorgeous with love taking up every corner from her blushing cheeks to her full lips being stretched over perfect white teeth

 

that alluring helpless look she always got when she thought about her boys.

 

But that wasn't what greeted him today instead of pink cheeks and charming smiles, all he could see was tiny shoulders shaking with barely held back sobs and Eliza's eyes wide and teary

 

darting between him and the letters as she clutched them to her chest.

“Eliza” he started worriedly he quickly run over to his wife brushing strands that escaped her ponytail away from wet and pale cheeks checking over her to make sure she wasn't hurt.  

“what's wrong love?  What did john say? Has he been hurt?”

He could feel Eliza give a full body shudder when he said john name and could feel the dread  build up in him.

 

Eliza took a hiccuping breathe and lays her head against her husband’s shoulder desperately trying to take comfort from him and to avoid having to see his reaction to her words.

“The letter isn't from john, it’s from his father” her voice threatening to crack as she forces them out of trembling lips.

Alexander paused and than lightly kissed dark wavy hair 

“Would you read it to me?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed im thinking about doing more stories explaining how they got together etc.


End file.
